Tout commença durant une nuit d'été
by Carlitaaa
Summary: Suite à une nuit d'été, Emma semble se poser des question sur ce qu'elle est vraiment et sur ce qu'elle ressent envers la mairesse de StoryBrooke. En effet, le résumé est vraiment déplorable, mais le mieux pour juger, c'est de lire,non?
1. Cette nuit d'été

_**Je vous présente ma toute nouvelle fanfiction, la toute première sur Once Upon A Time, plus précisèment sur le Swan Queen! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture!** _

_******Disclaimer**** :** Rien n'est à moi, l'univers de Once Upon a Time, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent aux merveilleux createur, Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, et à la chaine ABC!_

* * *

Henry courrait, il essayait de fuir sa mère, qu'il considérait comme l'_Evil Queen. _Ses pieds claquaient sur le sol, lui causant une douleur aux talons, mais il devait fuir, il était obligé. L'air fouettait son visage, sa peau blanche le tiraillait et ses cheveux bruns volaient dans le vent.

Il courrait le plus vite possible et ralentit quand il aperçu,devant lui, se dresser la facade du bureau de police de Storybrooke.

Il entra vite à l'intérieur, à cause du temps dans cette ville, il faisait souvent froid, et la, il gelait carrément, et se rendit silencieusement jusqu'au bureau du Shérif.

Il vit alors, Emma, assoupie, sur son bureau, ses bras lui servant d'oreiller, et ses cheveux étalés sur la quasi-totalité du la surface en bois du bureau.

Il s'approcha doucement de sa mère (biologique!) et essaya de la réveiller doucement en lui caressant doucement le bras, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de réveiller la belle blonde, dans un énorme sursaut, croyant sans doute être prise dur le fait de dormir au travail par le maire en personne. Une sorte de lueur de soulagement passa dans ses yeux quand elle aperçu son fils, mais fronça d'un coup les sourcils et regarda par la fenêtre, le ciel était noir comme la nuit, elle dirigea son regard vers la tenue qu'arborait sont fils, un pyjama bleu à rayures blanches.

-«Henry! Il fait nuit! Qu'est ce que tu fais la?

-Bah je suis parti! Elle ne m'aime pas, elle fait semblant! Je le sais! Alors pourquoi rester avec elle? Je la déteste! Elle est méchante! C'est l'Evil Queen!

-Henry! C'est ta mère, elle t'as élevée pendant 10 ans! 10 ans bon sang! Si elle ne t'aimait pas, elle ne l'aurait pas fait! Si elle ne t'aimait pas, elle ne ferai pas tout pour te protéger comme elle le fait!Et il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec ton livre! Personne n'est un personnage de compte de fée! Ta mère n'est pas l'Evil Queen! Allez! Je te ramène chez toi!

-J'y retournerai pas! Je veux rester avec toi moi! C'est toi ma maman! C'est toi!

-Henry, entendre ça me rend heureuse, si tu savais, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis!C'est ta mère bon sang! Je comprend que tu ne supportes pas ta mère, mais elle t'aime, tu est son fils, elle m'as dit qu'elle t'aimait,et j'ai bien vu qu'elle ne mentait pas!

-T'es pas censée la défendre Emma! T'es censée être de mon côté!Elle à essayer de te tuer, elle a essayer de tuer ta mère et ton père!

-Ce ne sont que des histoires Henry!Les comptes de fée ne sont que des récits imaginaires! Ça n'existe pas!

-Vous comprenez rien! Tu comprends rien!»

Il parti en courant, Emma se leva et partit à sa poursuite afin de le ramener chez lui. Il courra jusqu'à dehors et slaloma entre les voitures présentes devant le poste de Police.

Après un course-poursuite intensive, Emma attrapa le petit garçon, le traina jusqu'à son véhicule de service,monta à l'intérieur et après avoir mis le contact, se dirigea enfin vers le grand manoir blanc du maire.

Arrivé devant la grande maison, elle descendit , embarqua le jeune ingrat avec elle, et l'amena jusqu'à la grande porte blanche, où on pouvait lire les chiffres «108» écrit en chiffre dorés.

Le silence régnait , la maison était plongée dans le noir le plus complet. _Mais quelle heure était il_?

Elle appuya son doigt sur le bouton de la sonnette, et entendit le grand «Driiiing» agaçant. La lumière s'alluma soudainement dans la grande maison. Après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, dévoilant Regina Mills, vêtue d'une simple nuisette. Elle semblait quelque peu endormie, et contrarié, surement d'être tirée du lit au milieu de la nuit, mais quand elle aperçu son fils dehors,et accompagné de cette _femme_ ,de multiples expressions passèrent sur son visage.

-«Qu'est ce que... Henry! Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ç une heure pareille?!

-Rien.»

Son ton était glacial, il passa devant sa mère sans même lui accorder un regard et monta dans sa chambre, sous le regard ébahi des deux femmes. La brune se tourna vers la blonde, en quête d'explications.

-«Alors?

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire.. Il était à mon bureau quand je me suis réveillée..

-Il s'est donc enfui.. Attendez.. Vous avez bien dit «réveillée»? Vous dormez donc pendant vos heures de travail?

-Et bien, ce n'était pas techniquement mes heures de travail, mais oui.. Veuillez m'excuser..»

Regina sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instant, puis lâcha un petit sourire

-«Voyons, Shérif Swan, ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde, même à moi.»

Suite aux paroles du Maire, la blonde ria un peu à la fin de la phrase

-«Je ne vais pas abuser de votre temps et de vote sommeil, vu que je n'est pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est, passez une bonne nuit Madame le Maire

-C'est très aimable à vous Mademoiselle Swan, et pour répondre à votre question, il est exactement 3h37 du matin. Bonne nuit Shérif.»

Emma regagna sa voiture, tandis que Regina referma la porte d'entré de son manoir pour retourner se coucher, Emma, elle était encore sous le choc, Regina, en nuisette, lui souriant. Était-ce un rêve? Peut être. _Peut être pas_

* * *

**_J'espere que ça vous à plu! Merci d'avoir lu et pensez à laisser une review, pour quoi que ce soit, les critiques sont bonne à prendre! ;)_**


	2. Le lendemain

_**En réponse aux reviews:**_

_**CALZONAddict: J'espère que tu ne sera pas deçu par celui ci! Et merci :)**_

_**HuddyfanLove: Et bien tu m'en vois ravie alors! C'est treès gentil à toi! Merci et j'espère que celui ci te plaira!**_

_**Prince-ninou: C'est très gentil! Voici un debut de suite dans ce cas! Je dois avouer que je n'y avait pas penser, mais bon, c'est une fic, donc, je peux faire tout ce que je veux des personnages... :D (#ModeSadiqueOn)**_

_**Comme ne nous autorise pas à répondre aux anonymes, ce que je trouve idiot, vous pouvez me laisser un mp, je me ferai un joie d'y repondre! :)**_

_**Voila le deuxieme chapitre, relativement plus long que le deuxième, mais je ne pense pas que les autres la seront aussi! Bonne lecture!**_

_******Disclaimer**** :** Rien n'est à moi, l'univers de Once Upon a Time, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent aux merveilleux createur, Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, et à la chaine ABC!_

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Emma songeait encore à la belle brune, à sa tenue, son sourire, ce ne fut que quand à force de rêvasser, elle faillit rater son virage et envoyer sa voiture dans le décor, qu'elle décida de se concentrer sur la route devant elle.

En arrivant à son appartement, qu'elle partageait avec Mary-Margaret, elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, silencieusement, de peur de réveiller sa colocataire.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Emma soupira longuement, retira ses vieilles converses, son jean et son débardeur blanc, se retrouvant ainsi en sous vêtements. Elle se jeta littéralement sous les couvertures de son lit et tomba instantanément dans les bras de Morphée.

_Les mains de la brune s'aventuraient sous le haut de la blonde, tandis que celle ci gardait les sienne sur le postérieur de la brune, qu'elle pinça, provoquant un gémissement de sa partenaire._

_Les caresses de ma brune sur sa poitrine se firent plus entreprenantes et celle ci alla jusqu'à lui enlever son haut et dégrafer son soutien gorge. Elle fit alors courir sa bouche sur les seins de la blonde, lui faisant arquer le dos et gémir fortement._

-«Régina..»

-«Oh mon dieu!»

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur, remarquant l'absence de son soutien gorge, laissant son doux rêve s'évaporer doucement . Elle tourna la tête vers la personne responsable de son dur réveil et aperçu Mary Margaret, debout, devant la poste de sa chambre, prête a aller travailler si on en jugeait par sa tenue. Celle ci semblait pour le moins choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et de voir.

-«Emma.. Tu..tu est à moitié nue..» Elle rougit intensément en prononçant ces mots,tandis qu'elle décida de regarder ailleurs, pendant que la blonde enfilait quelque chose

-«Désolée.. Qu'est ce que tu fais la?

-Je venais te dire qu'il était presque 7h30 et que tu allais être en retard pour ton travail.. Mais tu avais l'air plus occupée à rêver érotiquement de la maire de notre petite ville.. Ce que je peux comprendre vu que Régina est très attirante mais.. Attends! Tu as couchée avec elle?! Par ce que sinon...

-Doucement! Premièrement, ce n'était qu'un rêve, je n'est jamais couchée avec qui que ce soit ici, enfin, sauf Ruby, mais ce n'est pas pareil! Et oui, en effet je suis à la bourre!

-Tu as couchée avec Ruby? Tu ne m'en avait pas parlée?

-Le premier soir que j'ai passée à StoryBrooke, en pleine nuit, elle est venue me rejoindre dans ma chambre au B&B et voilà tout, ca à durer le temps que j'ai passée la bas, donc quelques soirs. C'était très intéressant, elle est très douée, tu sais, puis..

-Je ne veux pas savoir! Stop! Tu est habillée?

-Attends deux secondes»

Emma se leva d'un coup du lit, se rendit vite devant son armoire et pris un jean et un haut,au hasard, qu'elle ne tarda pas à enfiler, avant de se tourner vers sa colocataire.

-«C'est bon!

-Cool! Donc, j'y vais, j'ai rendez vous avec David au Granny's! Oh non.. Il va y avoir Ruby, je vais pas réussir à la regarder en face maintenant!

-Ah mince! Désolée, bon allez! Je me dépêche moi, sinon, le maire va me tomber dessus!»

Emma pris en main son insigne qu'elle plaça directement à sa ceinture et parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se faire une tête présentable.

-«Mon dieu! J'ai une de ces têtes!»

5 minutes plus tard, elle était dans sa voiture pour aller au Granny's, ou elle allait prendre son chocolat avant d'aller au poste de police. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver David et Mary Margaret, tout sourire, assis l'un en face de l'autre, discutant tranquillement. Et de voir les regards insistants de Ruby sur elle, elle y répondit pas un sourire et un clin d'œil, avant d'aller s'installer au comptoir, devant la grande brune.

-«Qu'est ce que je te sers ma belle? Un chocolat à la cannelle, comme d'hab?

-Yep,merci Rub's

-Derien»

La brune parti quelques instants et revint avec une tasse fumante, qu'elle posa devant la blonde, avec un sourire, et se pencha sur le comptoir.

-«Dit Emma, je me disais, tu voudrais pas qu'on se voit ce soir? J'ai envie de toi..

-Bien sur! Je t'appelle dans la journée pour confirmer, par ce qu'en ce moment, je suis débordée!

-Très bien, j'espère que tu pourra»

Elle parti servir les autres clients qui commençaient à s'impatienter, tandis qu'Emma sourit en repensant à son rêve et en espérant que Ruby saura apaiser sa frustration sexuelle, qu'elle maintenait depuis son réveil.

Elle but d'une traite son chocolat et repartit jusqu'à sa voiture pour se rendre à son travail.

Elle ouvrit la porte du poste de police, se rendit jusqu'à son bureau, et se figea d'un coup.

-«Madame le Maire.. Que faites vous ici..?

En effet, le maire était assise à même le bureau, les jambes croisées, semblant l'attendre.

-«Et bien, Shériff, vous arrivez pile à l'heure, fort heureusement pour vous, je ne voudrai pas avoir un shériff en retard

-Et bien, je suis la, de plus, je suis à l'heure, donc, que puis-je pour vous?

-Je voulais vous remercier pour avoir ramener Henry, cette nuit, même si la raison de sa fugue m'échappe encore.. Je pensez que vous en saurez peut être un peu plus..

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste fais mon travail, et pour ce qui est la raison de sa fugue, c'est encore en rapport avec son bouquin, Blanche neige et tout.. Il à beaucoup d'imagination, mais il ne comprend pas encore que tout ceci n'est que son imagination et que rien de tout cela est vrai..

-Certes.. Merci tout de même»

Elles se fixèrent durant quelques secondes, avant que Régina, ne décide d'interrompre ce silence pesant

-«Et bien, pour vous remercier, je vous invite à diner ce soir, êtes vous d'accord?

-Bien sur, j'en serai ravie!

-Parfait, alors, rendez vous à 19 heures chez moi, à ce soir mademoiselle Swan

-A ce soir Madame le maire»

La brune lui sourit sincèrement, avant de quitter la pièce, laissant derrière elle, une Emma qui saisit son téléphone à toute vitesse, elle composa rapidement le numéro de la belle serveuse.

-«_Allo?_

_-Rub's c'est moi, Emma!_

_-Emma? Tout va bien? On se voit toujours ce soir?_

_-Et bien, en fait je ne peut pas.. Je suis désolée, mais Régina m'a invitée à diner ce soir et je n'est pas pu dire non_

_-Ah.. D'accord.. Une prochaine fois alors, c'est pas grave, je me ferai une soirée avec Belle et Ashley alors! Merci de m'avoir prévenue!_

_-Désolée Rub's_

_-T'en fait pas va, c'est pas grave!_

_-Passe une bonne journée_

_-Toi aussi»_

Elle raccrocha, peinée de devoir annuler sa soirée sex avec la grande brune, mais son esprit en se moment était tournée vers une tout autre brune, une qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensée. Ou,du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire croire, car, Régina avait attirée son attention dès le premier soir, mais allait dire à la mère adoptive de votre fils que vous avez envie d'elle! La, elle en était sur, la maire lui aurai fait quitter la ville à coup de pieds au cul.

* * *

_**Voila tout, j'esssairai d'écrire la suite au cour de cette semaine, et oui, les cours étant plus ennyeux qu'autre chose, j'écris pour passer le temps, j'espère donc vous poster la suite avant le week end prochain où je ne serai malheureusement pas la pour lire vos merveilleuses fics Swan Queen! A bientôt!**_


	3. Fais moi confiance

_**Alors, déjà, je m'excuse de mon retard, mais j'avoue avoir fais ma feignasse cette semaine, bref, je reviens avec ce court, très court chapitre, et je promet que l'autre sera mieux! **_

_**Alors, comme me l'a fait remarquer Hannah Holloway, les reponses aux reviews sont interdites, donc je vais y repondre par mp!**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture :D**_

_******Disclaimer**** :** Rien n'est à moi, l'univers de Once Upon a Time, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent aux merveilleux createur, Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, et à la chaine ABC!_

* * *

Après une "dure" journée de travail, Emma rentra chez elle, histoire de se changer avant de rejoindre la maison du maire, chez qui elle devait diner le soir même.

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec l'institutrice, la salua d'un bref signe de la main et courra littéralement jusqu'à sa chambre pour se changer.

Elle opta pour une tenue plus sobre, et retira sa fameuse veste en cuir rouge, et mit une veste en tissus noir, retoucha son maquillage et redescendit directement.

Elle arriva dans le salon, et fut accueillit par un regard et un sourire malicieux de la brune.

-«Tu sors?

-Oui! Et je ne suis pas en avance!Elle va me tuer!

-Elle?!

-Regina!

-Regi..Regina?! Emma! Tu..tu as un rencart avec elle?!

-Quoi? Non! C'est en rapport avec Henry! Pour me remercier de l'avoir ramener chez elle hier

-Ça explique tout

-Le sarcasme ne te vas absolument pas! Et qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Oh rien, juste que vous êtes très proches ces temps xi

-Mais non,ne dit pas de bêtises encore plus grandes que toi! Allez! J'y vais! A plus tard!

-Au revoir et amuse toi bien!»

Emma leva le yeux aux ciel face au sous entendu de son amie, et fonça à sa voiture pour se rendre à la demeure du maire, en se demandant comment allait se passer cette soirée.

Arrivée devant la grande maison; elle sorti de sa coccinelle jaune et s'avança le long de l'allée menant à la porte blanche, souffla un coup, et toqua.

La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, dévoilant le maire dans une magnifique robe bleu, faisant ressortir le marrons de ses yeux et la noirceur de ses yeux.

Elle se retint de siffle, et offrit son plus beau sourire à la brune, qui lui répondit par un sourire sincère.

-«Mademoiselle Swan, ravie de voir que vous êtes à l'heure

-J'en suis aussi ravie que vous, Madame Mills

-Entrez»

Emma afficha un sourire radieux et entra dans la grande maison suivit par la brune qui l'emmena au salon.

-«Henry devrait bientôt descendre, il finit ses devoirs, si vous voulez, vous pouvez allez l'aider

-Oh, vous savez, je crois qu'il m'en veut pour hier

-Pourquoi vous en voudrait il?

-Par ce que j'ai.. J'ai fait un truc qui ne lui à pas plu.. C'est idiot..

-Vous l'avez ramené ici, c'est pour ça qu'il vous en veut, n'est ce pas..?

-Regina.. Écoutez, il est juste persuadé que son livre est la réalité. Il se rendra compte bientôt que ce n'est que son imagination et non la réalité

-Je l'espère.. Si vous saviez ce que ca fait de se faire traiter de «sorcière» par son propre fils...

-Je comprends tout à fait, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sure qu'il va réaliser que tout ceci n'est pas vrai

-Merci Mademoiselle Swan. Vous pouvez allez dire à Henry que le repas est prêt pendant que je vais mettre la touche finale à notre repas?

-Bien sur!»

Tandis que la brune se dirigeait vers vers la magnifique cuisine, la blonde montait les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre du petit garçon.

Elle poussa la porte de la petite chambre, et vit son fils, sur son lit, un cahier sur les genoux, essayant visiblement d'apprendre ses mathématiques.

-«Henry?

-Emma? Qu'est ce que tu fais la?

-Ta mère m'a invitée à diner

-T'étonnes pas si elle essaye de te tuer

-Henry..

-Non! Tu dois me croire!

-Henry.. Tu dois arrêter de penser que ta mère est un personnage de conte de fées.. Elle n'est pas la méchante reine.. Essaye de le faire pour moi...

-T'as pas le droit de me demander ça.. Emma, je veux pas qu'elle te fasse du mal..

-Elle ne m'en fera pas, j'ai confiance en elle. J'ai utilisé mon super pouvoir sur elle pour voir si elle disait la vérité. Fais moi confiance.

-Mais Emma..

-Fais moi confiance

-D'accord..

-Aller! On va manger Gamin!

-D'accord! J'ai faim!

-Comme d'habitude!»

Il lui tira la langue provoquant l'hilarité de la blonde, qui parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable et bruyant, faisant sourire la brune au rez-de-chaussée, mais quelques larmes vinrent glisser le long des ses joues. _Son fils lui manquait_.

* * *

_**Je vous l'avez dit.. Pas terrible! Je me rattraperais! Promiiiis**_


	4. Une amitié nouvelle

_**Tout nouveau chapitre! Désolée du retard, je n'est pas reussi a pondre un truc convenable pour celui ci! Bref, apres plus 1 (ou 2), semaine de retard, je vous presente le chapitre 4! (la 5eme version x) )**_

_**Je vais répondre à vos reviewq que le champs et toujours pas mp! :)**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Au bout de quelques instants, la blonde et le petit garçon redescendirent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où se trouvait la brune. Lorsqu'elle entendit les bruit de pas dans les escaliers, elle essaya de sécher ses larmes, mais ce fut peine perdue, elles coulaient toujours le long de ses joues..

-«Re.. Regina.. Vous allez bien..?

-Oui, Mademoiselle Swan, ne vous en faites pas.»

Son ton se voulait froid, mais les larmes cassèrent cet effet, la faisant paraître plus fragile, ce qu'Emma trouva magnifique.

Cette dernière fit signe de tête au petit garçon de se rendre au salon et de l'attendre. Il s'exécuta en râlant, silencieusement.

Regina sembla se reprendre, sécha rapidement ses larmes et se retourna vers Emma.

Son visage reflétait la tristesse, ses joues étaient striées par les larmes, et cela brisait le cœur de la blonde. La voir si vulnérable, si fragile, lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter.

Elles se fixèrent durant quelques secondes, longues secondes, sans rien dire, ce fut Regina qui brisa ce silence, tout en essuyant une larme qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses yeux.

-«Où est Henry?

-Il est dans le salon, il nous attend

-Bien allons-y dans ce cas.

-Non.

-Excusez moi?

-Attendez

-Mademoiselle Swan ?

-C'est _Emma_. Peu importe en fait, écoutez.. Ça peut vous paraître bizarre,mais..vous pouvez me parler..Je.. On peut être amies..»

Il eut un silence de mort durant quasiment une minutes, durant laquelle Regina semblait sonder la blonde de son regard perçant. Puis sans aucune raison, elle s'approcha d'Emma, jusqu'à que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-«Vous voulez être mon amie? Vous êtes sérieuse?

-Et bien,oui, pourquoi pas, je veux dire, je n'est pas l'impression que vous me détestiez.. Je me trompe?

-Non..»

La voix de Regina était légèrement brisée, ce qui la fit légèrement grogner de mécontentement.

-«Donc je pense que ça peut marcher

-Et vous, vous ne me détestez pas? Après tout ce que j'ai..

-Stop! Je ne vous déteste pas, je ne vous ai jamais détestée, nous nous «battions» juste pour Henry, mais c'est normal.. Je veux dire, vous êtes sa mère, et je n'est comprit ça que trop tard.. Vous étes la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé, et moi, j'ai juste essayé de vous voler votre fils.. Et je m'en excuse.. C'était totalement inconscient.. Je..»

Elle fut coupée par un regard légèrement noir de Regina, qui fit naitre des papillons dans son ventre. Regina avait toujours eu cet effet sur Emma, elle avait souvent essayée d'ignorer ces sensations, mais voir Regina si près d'elle, ce regard noir, son corps si près du sien.. Ça la rendait dingue.. Elle était dingue de Regina.. Elle était dans une belle merde.. Super Swan, super..

Regina dût voir le trouble de la blonde car elle fronça les sourcils et toussa légèrement.

-«Mademoiselle Swan, tout va bien?

-Oui, tout va bien, Madame le maire»

Emma se tourna et commença a partir mais elle ne vit pas la grimace de la brune suite au nom par lequel elle l'avait appelée. Elle n'aimait pas ça, elle préférait de loin le «Regina» dit avec la voit douce et rauque à la fois de la blonde, elle décida alors qu'elle l'appellerai toujours pas son prénom dorénavant.

-«Emma?»

Celle si sursauta et fronça les sourcils, puis ce retourna, toujours avec cet air ébahi sur le visage.

-«Oui?»

Elles se sourirent, d'un sourire sincère, un vrai sourire. Elles se rapprochèrent un peu, se dévisagèrent légèrement, sourirent encore, puis Regina lui tandis la main.

-«Amies?

-Amies!»

Emma attrapa la main que lui tendait la brune et la serra un peu dans la sienne, profitant au passage de la chaleur et de la douceur de la peau de Regina, qui fit de même.

* * *

Henry s'avança sans bruit jusqu'à la cuisine où il put apercevoir la nouvelle amitié de ses deux mères. Elles se parlaient, tout en finissant de préparer le repas et ne cessèrent de se toucher, le plus souvent le bras ou la main.

Cette vision lui gonfla le cœur, et il comprit.. Elles devenaient amies.. Cela allait poser problème pour rompre la malédiction.. Il les observa encore un peu.. Elles ressemblaient plus à un..couple qu'à de simple amies.. L'Evil Queen et la Sauveuse, c'était tellement cliché d'un côté.. mais elles semblaient si heureuses..

Il retourna au salon, et pris le téléphone, chercha le numéro de celle qui,selon lui, était le petit chaperon rouge. Cette dernière répondit automatiquement.

-«Ruby j'écoute!

-Ruby..

-Henry? Tout va bien?

-Oui et non..Il faut que tu m'aide..

-A propos de quoi?

-D'Emma et ma mère

-D'Emma et ta.. ta mère..?! Elles se sont entre-tuées?!

-Non! Au contraire.. Il faut que tu m'aide à les mettre ensembles..

-Co..Comme.. Comme un _couple_..?

-Oui.. Je suis sure, maintenant, qu'elles s'aiment!

-Mais Henry.. Tu sais si Emma _l'aime_..?

-J'en suis sur oui»

Il entendit quelques reniflements à l'autre bout du fil. Était-elle en train de pleurer?

-«Ruby.. Tu..tu pleure..?

-Henry.. Je suis amoureuse d'Emma..

-Oh.. Je suis désolé..

-Mais je vais quand même t'aider.. Emma a toujours craquée sur Regina.. Je le savais..

-Très bien! Mais il nous faut un plan!»

* * *

Les deux femmes finirent de préparer le repas en riant, et se rendirent au salon pour prévenir Henry qu'ils passaient à table.

Cependant, elles virent Henry, qui venait juste de raccrocher le téléphone, tout sourire.

-«Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

-Bah pour rien!

-Gamin?

-Y a vraiment rien, y a juste Paige qui vient d'appeler, elle m'invite a venir chez elle demain après midi!»

Il remercia intérieurement sa mémoire de lui avoir rappelée ce qu'il s'était passé cet après midi à l'école, car en effet Paige l'avait invité, et ca, c'était la plus belle chose du monde.

Emma put voir, grâce à son pouvoir, qu'il ne mentait pas.

-«D'accord, je te crois Gamin

-Ouais, c'est bien la première fois

-Eh!

-Je plaisante Emma!»

Regina, qui avait assistée à l'échange du petit garçon et de sa mère biologique, fut un peu déconcertée.. Ils ne s'entendaient pas si bien que ça en fait, et elle avait compris que c'était en partie à cause d'elle, d'après tout ce que la blonde lui avait dit,Henry en voulait à Emma car cette dernière ne croyait pas que la brune puisse être réellement l'Evil Queen. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur, même si elle savait qu'elle n'était vraiment pas l'Evil Queen, son fils, lui, en était persuadé, et la seule à la défendre était celle qu'elle considérait comme sa pire ennemie, et qui s'avérait devenir petit à petit son amie, _sa seule amie_, qui était aussi la femme qu'elle pensait aimer..

Elle se racla la gorge pour arrêter l'échange qui commençait a dégénérer, car son fils, s'énervait de plus en plus contre la blonde, ramenant toujours tout à ces putains de contes de fées, et celle ci, semblait sur le point de craquer.. Il vivait dans un monde merveilleux, mais de la a considérer sa mère comme une sorcière, s'en était trop.

-«Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais nous devrions passer à table avant que le repas ne soit froid.

-Vous avez raison»

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint, son fils l'ignorait royalement.

Emma en voyant l'attitude de son fils envers sa mère lui souri, visiblement gênée.

Ils passèrent à table, laissant Regina et Henry s'assoir l'un en face de l'autre, et s'assit à la gauche de la brune.

Le repas débuta dans un silence des plus religieux, amis fut bien vite interrompus par les diverses discussions d'Emma et de la maitresse de maison.

Henry,lui,resta silencieux, mais sourit tout de même,son plan fonctionnait.

* * *

_**Bref, voila tout, a bientôt j'espere! En esperant que mon imagination ne prenne pas la fuite entre temp! :)** _


	5. Un verre de trop

_**Je suis sincèrement désolée de mon horrible retard, on peut dire que j'ai eu un énorme manque d'inspiration, et quelques problèmes personnels.. Mais ça n'excuse en rien ce retard..**_

_**Tout d'abord, je souhaite vous prevenir, quand j'ai tapée,ce matin, cette suite, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était terriblement courte, donc j'ai décidée de la ralongée un peu, esperons juste que ce ne soit pas un carnage..**_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture à vous **_

_******Disclaimer**** :** Rien n'est à moi, l'univers de Once Upon a Time, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent aux merveilleux createur, Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, et à la chaine ABC!_

* * *

Henry n'avait pas plus parlé à table, il était resté muet du début à la fin du repas. En fait, ils les observaient. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Contrairement à lui, elles n'avaient pas arrêtées de discuter, elles apprenaient à ce connaître, et cela, ne semblait pas du tout les déranger.

Henry espérait que ça allait durer car il en avait mare de voir sa mère triste, ça lui faisait mal. Depuis Kathryn, elle n'avait plus vraiment de contact avec les autres habitants de Storybrooke, qui la craignaient plus qu'autre chose. Certes, elle imposait le respect, mais elle restait une femme avant tout, une femme ayant besoin, de tendresse, d'amour, d'amitié, et elle avait surtout besoin de sortir.

Dieu qu'elle aimait sa maison, mais rester enfermée chez elle toute la journée, ou passer sa journée à son bureau commençait à lui taper sur le système.

Il devait être près de vingt-deux heures quand Heny annonça qu'il allait dans sa chambre, où Emma le suivit pour lui dire Bonne nuit.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Henry se jeta littéralement sur son lit, sous le regard amusé d'Emma.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant près de trois minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Henry parle.

-«Dit Emma..

-Oui?

-Toi et maman, vous êtes amies?

-Bah.. On essaye du moins.. Mais oui

-D'accord, mais, s'il te plait, lui fait pas de mal..

-Eh.. J'en ai pas l'intention.. J'apprécie ta mère, d'accord?

-D'accord.. Bonne nuit Emma

-Bonne nuit Gamin»

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le front et quitta doucement la pièce, de peur de casser quelque chose, et redescendit rejoindre la brune au rez-de-chaussée.

-«Regina?

-Je suis dans la cuisine!»

Emma la rejoignit et l'aida à finir de faire la vaisselle, tout en discutant avec la belle brune.

-«Et d'où vient votre dépendance aux pommes?

-Oh.. Et bien, quand j'étais petite, nous avions un pommier, et j'aimais m'en occuper,je trouvais les couleurs qu'il dégageait magnifiques . J'aime toujours autant d'ailleurs. Et je trouve le goût de la pomme exquis.

-Ce pommier.. C'est celui que j'ai taillader à coup de tronçonneuse?

-Oui, le même.»

Il y eu un léger blanx, avant que Regina ne commence à rire, sous le regard surpris d'Emma.

-«Quand même, d'où vous êtes venues l'idée de défigurer mon pommier?

-A vrai dire, j'en ai pas la moindre idée

-Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir coupé entièrement? Vous aviez dit que si je vous tendais encore «un de mes petits pièges minables» vous le feriez, et pourtant..

-Et bien, oui, mais comme vous l'avait dit, le goût des pommes cet de arbres est délicieux!

-Vous trouvez aussi?

-Absolument!

Vous savez, peu de personnes ont eu la chance d'y goûter . Hormis Henry, et moi. Seul quelques amis proche ont eu cette chance, et surtout beaucoup de mes ennemis... Ce sont sans doute ceux qui y ont le plus goutés.. Mes ennemis..

-Vous savez, je suis persuadée que vous ne vous rendez pas compte que beaucoup des habitants de Storybrooke vous apprécie, mais n'ose pas venir vers vous.

-Votre impression est fausse, Emma

-Je parle en connaissance de cause

-Dites moi des noms pour voir

-Ruby, la serveuse du Granny's, elle vous admire

-Cette fille ressemble à une..

-Ne finissez pas cette phrase! Ruby est mon amie

-Mes excuses, continuez

-David Nolan, il vous doit ma vie. Il est vous apprécia toute sa vie pour ça. Mary Margaret vous admire également

-Mademoiselle Blanchard?

-Euh.. Oui..

-Et bien.. C'est surprenant..

-Ensuite Archie, et bien d'autres

-Et vous?

-Si je ne vous appréciez pas, je ne serai pas la

-Je vous apprécie aussi

-J'espère bien!»

Emma lui fit un clin d'œil, provoquant l'hilarité de la brune, et ensuite qui lui envoya un sourire espiègle.

-«Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

-Volontiers!

-Cidre?

-Ça me rappelle bien de choses.. Ça me va!»

Elles se dirigèrent vers le salon, tandis que Regina pris deux verres et la bouteille, Emma elle, ne la lâchait pas du regard.

Après avoir rempli les deux verres, elle en tendit un à la blonde, qui l'accepta sans rechigner.

-«J'espère ne pas finir encastrée dans un panneau cette fois»

Elles rirent toutes les deux, tandis qu'à l'étage, Henry expliquait son plan à la jeune serveuse grâce au Takie Walkie que Emma avait oubliée chez Ruby la semaine passée.

* * *

Durant presque 2 heures, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien. Plus le temps passait, plus elles devenaient de plus en plus pompette et leurs idées étaient de moins en moins claires.

Le lendemain, Emma se réveilla avec un mal de crane horrible. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et les referma aussitôt tellement la lumière était vive. Elle réitéra l'expérience quelques minutes après et avisa la pièce dans la quelle elle se trouvait. Un pièce qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout.. Elle était un peu perdu, avant de se lever et de constater qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements.

-"C'est quoi ce bordel?!"

Un grognement de mécontentement lui répondit

-"Votre langage, Miss Swan..."

Emma se figea et se retourna brusquement, pour apercevoir Regina, allongée dans le lit qui dormait ou du moins qui se réveillait. Dire qu'Emma avait peur était un euphémisme, elle était dévorée par la peur.

Elle put aussi remarquée que la brune ne portait également que ses sous-vêtements, elle se perdit dans sa contemplation durant quelques secondes avant de se mettre une claque mentale!

_"Emma! Regarde ailleurs bon sang!" _

Elle vit Regina ouvrir péniblement les yeux avant de regarder dans la direction de la bonde, et fonça d'un coup les sourcils.

-"Oh mon dieu..

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire..

-Vous croyez que l'on a.. enfin, vous voyez..?

-Vu nos tenues...

-Seigneur..

-Je..Je vais y aller je crois..

-Cela me semble être une bonne idée, en effet"

Emma grimaça au ton qu'avait employé Regina, avec une pointe de haine et de honte..

Leur amitié ne débutait pas très bien apparemment...

* * *

Ce ne fut que plus tard, vers 16 heures, tandis qu'Emma était à son bureau, que Mary Margaret vint lui rendre visite. Emma était absorbée par ses pensées, se souvenant,petit à petit,de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec la mairesse, qu'elle n'entendit pas sa colocataire arrivée.

"-Salut toi!

-Salut Mary!

-Ça va? Tu as une mine horrible!

-Mm.. Ca va ouais, et toi?

-Et bien, vu que tu n'est pas rentrée hier soir, je me suis inquiétée! Tu ne répondait pas au téléphone!

_J'étais occupée à faire autre chose.._

_-_Ah.. Désolée.. J'ai dormit dans la chambre d'amis de Regina, je me sentait pas de rentrer..

-Et tu ne m'à pas répondue les 20 fois durant la matinée et l'après midi non plus

-Je crois que j'ai laissée mon téléphone la bas en fait

-Ah.. Mais t'es sure que ça.."

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit de talons claquant sur le sol, bruit qui fit frissonner Emma, de peur, mais aussi d'excitation.

Quelques secondes après, Regina entra dans le bureau, un objet et une veste à la main. Elle s'apprêtait a parler, mais se tut quand elle vit la jeune institutrice.

-"Mademoiselle Blanchard

-Madame le maire"

Elles se sourirent de manières totalement fausse l'une à l'autre, avant que Regina ne coupe le contact avec la brune pour s'attarder sur la blonde.

-"Vous avez oubliée votre veste et votre téléphoné portable

-Oh merci, c'est gentil à vous de me les avoir ramenés!"

Elle se leva et vint à la rencontre de Regina, pour lui sourire timidement et récupérer ses affaires.

Mary Margaret, voyant les airs gênés des deux femmes, décida de les laisser tranquille et de s'en aller.

-"Bon, je dois y aller moi! Passez une bonne fin d'après midi! Au revoir"

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'éclipsa immédiatement.

Il eu un lourd silence durant lequel, les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent sans bouger.

-"Ecoutez Miss Swan..

-On est de retour avec le "Miss Swan" maintenant.. Super

-Emma.. S'il vous plait..

-Je vous écoutes

-Ce matin, j'ai été surprise, je ne voulais en rien vous blesser.. On aurait dû en parler.. Je n'aurai pas du vous "mettre dehors"..

-Techniquement, c'est moi qui me suis enfuie..

-Je ne vous ai pas retenue..

-Oui.. Bon.. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais disons que la nuit d'hier est un peu moins flou pour moi..

-Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Euh.. Oui..

-Ouf, j'ai eu peur d'être la seule à m'en souvenir..

-Vous aussi?

-Et oui"

Elles rigolèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur sérieux

-"En ce qu'il concerne cette nuit..

-Si on n'oubliait ça?

-Non

-Qu..Quoi..?

-Je ne peux pas oublier cette nuit

-Ce qui est censé dire..?

-Ça.."

Regina s'approcha d'Emma et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emma.

* * *

_**Et Voila! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu! Je sais que ça ne correspond pas trop à Regina mais j'aime bien côté! Fin bref! A la prochaine! Je vous aimes!**_


	6. Ruby

**Hello ! Ca fais très longtemps !**

**Je suis affreusement désolée de cet horrible retard ! Je passe mes journées à ne rien faire en ce moment, je vais me remettre serieusement à l'élabortaion de cette fiction ! **

**Voi ci la suite, avec un retars énomisime.. Je vous houhaite une bonne lecture et je prie pour que..**

* * *

Emma s'abandonna au baiser, et s'agrippa aux hanches de la belle brune. Au bout d'un moment, elles se séparèrent, et se regardèrent dans les yeux,Regina sourit, tandis qu'Emma regardait derrière la brune. Son teint blanchit à vu d'œil.

-«Ruby..»

Regina se retourna, tandis que la jeune serveuse les fixaient, sans bouger, un air triste et legerement dégoute sur le visage.

-«Et bien... Henry m'en avait parlé.. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait être aussi rapide... Félicitions à vous deux.»

Elle tourna les talons et sorti du bureau de police sous les regards mi-désolé et mi stupéfait des deux autres.

-«Tu m'explique?

-Et bien.. Ruby et moi..avons, ou du moins, avions, une sorte de...relation..

-Wo! Attends! Vous êtes..ensembles?!»

Regina recula subitement, les yeux écarquillés.

-«Non! On a seulement des relations..d'ordres..sexuelles..

-C'est tellement mieux dit ainsi

-Regina!

-D'accord.. Mais là.. C'est la réaction de quelqu'un qui est amoureuse.. Elle t'aime Emma

-Merde.. Faut que je lui parle..»

Elle enfila sa fameuse veste en cuir rouge, sous le regard légèrement jaloux de Regina et commença à avancer. Elle revint sur ses pas et déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de la brune, qui rougit.

-«Ce soir, 19 heures, chez moi»

Le ton employé par la blonde ne laissa pas Regina indifférente, en effet, Emma pouvait voir une lueur de désir dans ses yeux si envoutants.

-«Que prévoyez vous Sheriff?

-Vous le verrez ce soir Madame le maire. Au fait, ne dinez pas ce soir, je vous ferez à diner

-Évitez de m'empoisonner

-Ça ne fait pas parti de mes plans, ne vous inquiétez pas

-Dans ce cas, à se soir Sheriff Swan»

Emma repartit directement à la recherche de Ruby.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure de recherche intensive qu'elle la retrouvit, dans la foret, près du magasin de , elle s'approcha, s'assit juste à côté d'elle, et fixait ses pieds.

-«Ruby..

-Tu sais.. Je le savais.. Je savais que tu l'aimais.. Quand on était «ensembles», je veux dire.. Je le savais.. Ça se voyait..

-Je suis désolée...

-T'en fais pas va... C'est de la faute.. Je le savais et j'ai rien fais..

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler..

-Non.. Tu m'aurait dit que tu est désolée, que c'est pas réciproque, et on aurait arrêtées de nous voir.. Et ca..j'aurais pas pu...

-Rub's..

-Henry m'a appelé hier soir tu sais.. Il voulait que je l'aide à vous mettre ensembles..

-Henry..?

-Oui.. Il est futé,hein? Tout comme toi... T'es bien sa mère.. Y a pas de doute..

-Oui..

-Aller... Va le rejoindre... Je m'en remettrais...

-Sûre..?

-Oui, en plus, j'ai quelqu'un en vue

-Lacey? Auguste? Ah non! Je sais, le petit mécano!»

Pour tout réponse, elle se contenta de lui sourire, puis se leva, et parti, sans même se retourner, laissant Emma dans ses pensées.

Après être retournée au poste, elle pris son téléphone et appela son amie et colocataire

_«-Oui allo ?_

_-Mary Margaret !_

_-Emma? Tout va bien ?_

_-Très bien, et toi ?_

_-Super ! Tiens, faut que je te dise ! David et moi nous nous voyons se soir, vers 18h30, et je ne pense pas rentrer cette nuit. Tu sais depuis que Kathryn et luis e sont séparés, c'est génial ! Elle a trouvé son âme sœur, et nous, nous somme retrouvés !_

_-C'est génial pour vous deux, je suis heureuse_

_-Tu appelais pour quoi exactement ?_

_-Je voulais savoir, donc ce soir et cette nuit tu n'est pas la ?_

_-Non !_

_-Super !_

_-Je vois que mon absence te rend heureuse, c'est très gentil _

_-Désolée.._

_-Je rigole Emma ! Donc, pourquoi ne veux tu pas que je sois la se soir ? Oh ! Tu as un rencart !_

_-Et bien.._

_-Qui?_

_-Tu connais pas_

_-D'accord ! Mais c'est génial Emma !_

_-Oui ! Bon, je te laisse, je dois retourner bosser_

_-Bonne fin de journée !_

_-Toi aussi ! A demain !»_

Elle s'approcha de son bureau et remarqua un petit mot posé dessus, sur ce mot, il y avait écrit:

«_Vivement d'être ce soir, j'ai hâte d'être près de toi_»

Regina..Cette femme était dans sa tête constamment, s'en était même inquiétant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, elle dût quitter le poste, pour être sûre d'avoir suffisamment de temps pour ranger un tant soi peu l'appartement, et de préparer leur diner.

Elle fila donc chez elle, rangea l'appartement rapidement, et écuma les placards pour en faire l'inventaire. Heureusement pour elle, Mary Margaret avait fait les courses, et les placards étaient donc pleins.

Emma n'était peu être pas très douée dans le domaine de la cuisine, mais elle savait suivre une recette, elle alla donc vite fait sur son pc, ou elle choisit une recette simple de risotto.

A peine eut elle le temps de finir de le préparer que quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Elle alla ouvrir, et sourit en voyant la merveilleuse brune attendre devant la porte d'entrée.

-«Bonsoir Sheriff

-Bonsoir Madame le maire»

Emma pris les affaires de Regina et les monta à l'étage, tandis que la brune l'attendait en bas des escaliers. Quand Emma redescendit, elles passèrent directement à table.

-«Tu l'as retrouvée?

-Oui, on a un peu parler elle et moi

-De?

-Elle m'a avouée qu'elle ressentait des trucs vis à vis de moi. Oh! Et que Henry avait un plan pour nous mettre ensemble! Il est futé notre fils!»

Regina ne releva pas ce qu'avait dit la blonde, elle était restée bloquée sur le _notre fils_, tout comme Emma. Elles se fixèrent longuement, avant de sourire et de passer à autre chose.

-«Il est aussi futé que toi à ce que je vois

-Ruby à dit exactement la même chose !

-Nous avons donc, elle et moi, la même image de toi

-Vous êtes toutes folles de moi, plutôt !

-Tu est présomptueuse

-Tu adora ça»

Regina se contenta de répondre par un simple haussement d'épaule,accompagné d'un sourire en coin révélateur.

-«D'ailleurs, Ruby en pince sur quelqu'un d'autre apparemment

-Qui?

-Bah j'hésite entre Lacey, Auguste, ou encore le petit mécano la, tu sais ? J'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom !

-Et bien, je pense qu'il s'agirait plus d'Auguste et Billy

-Ah ! Billy ! Merci ! Et pourquoi pas Lacey ?

-Elle est en couple ?

-Ah bon ? Elle ne me l'a jamais dit ! Avec qui ?

-Tu n'est pas très observatrice en tant que que Sheriff ? Dois-je te trouver un remplaçant ?

-Eh ! Non, mais sérieusement, avec qui ?

-Gold

-Go.. Gold ?! On parle biens du vieux qui tient la boutique ?! Le mec qui détient la casi totalité, si ce n'est pas la totalité, de la ville ?!

-Oui, lui même, mais tu le connait, pourquoi le décrire de cette façon ?

-Je voulais m'assurer qu'on parlait bien du même type ! Et bien, Lacey aime les hommes de pouvoir, apparemment.. Ou les vieux»

Elles rigolèrent jusqu'à la fin du repas, car en effet, les plaisanteries fusaient.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le repas sut terminé et que la vaisselle fut rangée dans le lave-vaisselle, qu'elles allèrent s'installer sur le canapé.

-«Le style est un peu rustique, mais je trouve que ça a son charme

-Je suis d'accord

-Ça ne vas pas?

-Je suis épuisée..

-Oh.. Viens par la»

Elle attira Emma pres d'elle, celle ci posa sa tête sur son épaule, et commença,petit à petit,à sombrer.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Emma était dans son lit,seule

_Avait-elle rêvé?_

Elle ne voulait pas le croire, elle se leva donc, au même moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la brune, vêtue d'une simple serviette. En l'apercevant ainsi, Emma se figea.. Bon dieu..

-«Je.. Tu..Tu as passée la nuit ici?

-Et bien oui !

-Et comment je suis arrivée ici?

-Je t'es portée

-Euh..

-Je suis plus forte que tu ne peux le croire Emma

-Je vois ça

-Tu pourrais me prêter quelques vêtements à toi, s'il te plait?

-Hum.. Oh! Oui! Oui!»

Emma fouilla rapidement dans son armoire, et lui tendit, un simple jean, le chemisier qu'Henry lui avait passé lors de ces premiers jours à Storybrooke,et des sous-vêtements. Regina les lui pris, se retourna, fit glisser lentement la serviette le long de son corps et enfila lentement les vêtements que la blonde lui avait prêtée. Emma n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du corps de la brune, bon dieu, qu'elle était sublime!

Regina retourna et sourit, fière de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur la blonde, celle ci la fixait intensément.

-«Je t'aime Regina»

Le sourire de la brune s'effaça doucement, elle fixait les yeux émeraudes de la blonde.

-«Je.. Je dois y aller..

-Regina..»

Peine perdue.. La brune ramassa ses affaires et s'enfuit pratiquement en courant de la chambre, claquant au passage la porte d'entre, et fonça jusqu'à sa voiture, qu'elle démarra rapidement, et parti à tout vitesse.

Emma sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux..Une larme passa le barrage de ses yeux, glissa le long de sa joue et vint s'écraser sur son haut.

_C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se faisait abandonnée.._

* * *

**Vous ne tuiez pas... A la prochaine pour une nouvelle suite!**


End file.
